Magical
by red-hair4me
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes......Harry and Ginny finally find the perfect flat, Ron finally professes his love for Hermione and visa versa. But what happens when two old faces and a vacation come into the picture....R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I like this one, Harry! Can we get it?" a sweet voice rang through the empty building.

"Are you sure this is the one?"

"I've never been more sure!" Ginny, a slim red head, said as she hugged her phiance'.

Harry pondered for a moment then pulled Ginny in to a kiss.

"Does that mean we can get it? Oh, Harry, thank you! Ron and Hermione are going to love it!" Ginny said jumping up and down from excitement.

Harry and Ginny sat down and signed all the paperwork later that day and were handed two keys.

"Gin, I have a surprise for you." Harry said as they apparated back to the Burrow.

"Another one? Harry the flat was enough, what else could you possibly give me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Harry said with a smile, pulling Ginny into a passionate kiss at the doorstep.

They walked inside to fin Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Harry! Ginny! How are you?"

"Brilliant, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Harry, how many times have I told you, call my mom. After all, you are marrying my only daughter, are you not?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey Gin, Did you guys have any luck?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, we found the most perfect flat in all of London! You have got to see it!"

"Don't Ginny, she will." Harry said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

The rest of the night was filled with talk of the wedding plans and quidditch and just about anything. By midnight the talk died down and people (meaning Ron) had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Can I have everybody's attention," Harry began, "I think it's time for me to announce my---"

**SNORE**

"Will someone please wake that boy up, honestly!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the back of the room.

"We'll get him up, mum." Fred and George said. "Oi! Mate! Get up you lazy git!"

"What? I'm up, I'm up!" said Ron with a grunt as he sat up in his seat and fell over the other way onto Hermione.

"Whatever, anyways, my surprise, yes. Well, I have thought long and hard on this and I have decided that, since me and Ginny own a flat that has more than enough room, I want Hermione and Ron to live with us. If you don't mind of course, Gin-" Harry was cut off by Ginny's mouth on his.

"Get a room!" yelled Fred.

"Sorry…" Ginny said finally parting with Harry.

"Um, that's not all the surprise though, I am going to buy everyone a new house-no matter what!" Harry added seeing everyone's mouths open to retaliate.

"So how many houses is that exactly, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Well, one for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, one for Charlie, one for Bill and Fleur, one each for Fred and George, and one for Lupin and Tonks…so around 6 or so."

"Harry, we really can't accept this!" Lupin said, "You don't have nearly enough gold-"

"Lupin, Sirius left his money to me, I'm using it for you and the Weasleys, end of discussion. Now I think it's time for us to leave". Harry said walking into the kitchen.

Everyone started getting up and bustling around the house, helping Ron (who ad finally gotten up) and Ginny get their final things. When everyone was ready and had said their good-byes, the four apparated back to the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, omg, over 270 reads! I dunno, but I thought that was perdy cool, lol.

**jk rowling fan: **thank you so much, as you can see, I AM! Lol

**Nini: **thanks for the review, I dunno why harry would want to buy a house for everyone, he generous I guess, lol, I have no idea actually, it doesn't really play a part so I wouldn't really worry about it…..

**Maga: **thank you soooo much! I hope it's not stupid! I try….lol

**Phate: **Hey Phate, I won't say your real name on here, cuz I know you hate that, lol, but thank you, uumm.,…..you might not like the rest of this chapter or any other chaps because there are more lemons (remember what that means?). THANK YOU!

**Fishally: **You are my Gus gus!

**Stephanie:** don't worry about the houses, like I said to Nini, it doesn't really play a role, I don't know why I put it in there actually….

**XhopelessromanticX: ** I love you! I'm glad you found my story, I miss you!

Chapter 2: Memorable Nights and Big Surprises

"Hey Gin, have you and Harry……you know?" Hermione asked as they walked up to their room.

"Well, not entirely. We want to, but we don't want to spoil the wedding night." Replied Ginny.

The flat had finally been furnished, from beds to toilet seat covers. Until Harry and Ginny were married they were going to sleep in separate rooms. So, Harry and Ron shared a room and Hermione and Ginny shared one.

"Hmm….."

"Hermione? Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione's face.

"Oh, I just …..well….I wanted to know how to do it."

"Haha, is that all, you scared me for a minute. Don't worry, when the moment comes, you'll know exactly what to do." Ginny said patting Hermione's hand.

MEANWHILE

"Ron, mate, what's wrong?"

"Oh, what, nothing, just tired." Ron said pulling off his shirt. ( AN: faints)

"It's Hermione isn't it? Look you have to tell her sometime."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't know if I can stand rejection, especially from Hermione!"

"Trust me, she does, it's obvious, you two are mad!" said Harry sarcastically.

The guys were up for about an hour when Ron finally fell asleep. Harry sat looking out the window, thinking about Ginny.

"Hey I'm thirsty. I'm gunna go get a drink." Ginny said jumping out of bed and running to the door.

"You know we do have a mini fridge in h-"

SLAM

Ginny had left the room faster than Hermione had ever seen her ever do. Maybe she had to go to the washroom, Hermione thought.

She started undressing when a knock came at the door. She walked over, opened it, and said, "Ginny, you don't have to-"

Ron stood there, awestruck that Hermione wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ron, umm, what are you doing here, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked running to grab her shirt.

"Uhhh……oh yea, she kicked me out of my room, so I thought I'd come see if you were awake." Ron said closing the door and sitting on Hermione's queen size bed.

"Well, I am."

Hermione put her hair up into a messy bun and sat next to Ron. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you… I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione sat there for a few seconds to process what he had said, then she leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away and smiled and looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes. This time, Ron took action by locking their lips again and gently pushing Hermione back on her bed and laying on top of her. Her fingers ran through his hair and his hands roamed her body freely. They parted lips so that Ron could work his way down to Hermione's neck. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as Ron's fingers crept up under her shirt and started caressing her ticklish spots. He then proceeded to pull her shirt over her head to reveal that scrumptious body that he longed for, for so long.

"Hermione, I love you and would wait forever for you, we don't have to do this now." Ron said searching those caramel brown eyes.

"I know, I want to, I feels right…..I love you too."

This was the first time she had said those words and something inside Ron clicked. She loved him and he loved her, it was meant to be. He pulled her into a kiss, it's was different than before, it was filled with love and passion. It was a perfect kiss.

"Ginny, I think we should stop." Harry said sitting up.

"Yeah, you're right, oh but you smell so good." Groaned Ginny as she rolled off of him.

"Just lay with me tonight, I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Alright." Ginny said pulling Harry's shirt over her almost bare skin.

They layed in each others arms for the rest of the night, afraid to let the other go.

Ginny woke up the next morning to see Harry staring at her. She loved the way he looked at her with those emerald green eyes that were filled with so much love and care.

"Good morning, love." Said Harry, kissing Ginny's forehead.

"Mornin', how long have you been up?"

"Oh, about an hour or so."

"An hour? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I love the way you look when you're asleep." Harry said hugging her close to him.

They lay there for a few minutes until Ginny jumped up out of the bed.

"Aww, where're you going? I was comfortable!" Harry pouted.

"I'll be back…"

Ginny had to tell Hermione about last night. She passes the couch and expected to see Ron, or at least hear him, asleep but he wasn't there. _He must be in the kitchen,_ she thought. As she climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but remember how sexy Harry looked with nothing but boxer shorts on.

Her thoughts stopped entirely when she opened the door to her room. There, laying in Hermione's bed was not only Hermione, but Ron as well. Neither of the two seemed to be clothed what-so-ever.

"Ginny, what are you do-" Harry had followed her up and was almost instantly petrified at the site before him.

Hermione started to rouse awake and Harry and Ginny had not moved an inch from where they had stopped.

"Oh no, Ron….Ron…Ron get up!"

"What? Why?" Ron said putting an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"We have company!" Hermione said pointing to the door.

Ron sat bolt up right and fell off the bed at the sight of a wide eyed Ginny and a smiling Harry.

"Dude, put some clothes on!" Harry said throwing Ron some boxers.

Hermione quickly pulled the mangled sheets around her naked body. Harry was walking around the room rummaging though the drawers, Ginny was still in the doorway looking at her best friend in disbelief.

"Hey Gin, how come you've never worn this for me?" asked Harry dangling a sheer red thong from his finger. Ginny snapped out of her trance and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"That's because it's mine, perve!" Hermione said getting off the bed and snatching it out of Harry's hand.

"That's yours? Wow Hermione, you're pretty naughty now aren't you? Oww, I'm just saying." Ginny had thrown a pillow at him from across the room.

Ron, by that time, had finally put boxers on and was working on putting on a shirt.

"Ron, honey. That's my shirt, you weren't wearing one last night." Hermione said walking into the walk in closet.

"Ugh, I knew that!" Ron said throwing the shirt at Hermione.

"Ginny? Gin? Babe? What's wrong?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

"Ron…Herm…bed…OH MY GOD YOU DIDN"T RON!" Ginny finally said.

"What do you want me to say? No? It just kind of happened, I can't explain it." Ron said laying down.

"Ron come with me, you have to tell me everything." Harry whispered.

As they were leaving , Hermione came out of the closet wearing boy short underwear and a spaghetti strap shirt. Ron turned around, looked at Hermione, and looked back at Harry.

"Later man, Ginny, out!" Ron said grabbing Hermione from behind.

"I don't think so mister, not now, I just woke up!" Hermione said turning around in his arms and kissing him on the nose.

Harry and Ron finally left, much to Ron's dismay, leaving Ginny with a million questions.

"Hermione, don't delay any longer. What happened?" cryed Ginny.

"Well, when YOU kicked Ron out of the room last nigh, thank you very much by the way, he came in here and confessed his love for me and, well…."

Hermione spent all morning telling Ginny of her night with Ron, who had fallen asleep answering Harry's questions. The rest of the day was filled with talking eating, and watching television.

"Well, I'm pooped, Hermione? Ready to go, you know?" Ron asked motioning towards the bedroom.

"Honestly Ron, could you be any more subtle?" Hermione jokingly asked standing up, "well, you coming or not?"

At these words Ron jumped up, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her up the stairs.

"They sure seem to be getting along famously. Don't you think? Ginny? Are you alright? You've been really quiet." Harry asked pulling Ginny to his lap.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking."

"About?" Harry asked poking her sides.

"Harry, I think I'm ready"

Harry stopped poking her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? You know I will wait until the wedding night."

"I know, after this morning and what Hermione told me it feels like, I'm sure."

Ginny said, pulling Harry into a kiss.

Harry picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"Are you positive you want to?"

"Don't ruin it her yourself." Ginny said pulling Harry's shirt off.

Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss and ripped open her button down shirt revealing a hot pink patterned bra. He then proceeded to kiss down her neck and chest. A soft moan escaped Ginny's lips as Harry slowly pulled her skirt down. Harry stopped kissing her and sat up, straddling her almost naked body, this is as far as they had ever gotten and he wanted to take it slow for two reasons, it would be easier to stop if she wanted, and if she didn't stop him, she would be more aroused with the suspense.

Ginny reached up and started unbuckling his belt, Harry finished by pulling off his pants ever so slowly to make her moan in suspense, and he succeeded.

She let out a moan of anticipation which made Harry laugh. He laid back down and started kissing her neck. She was running her hands through his dark black hair and began to giggle as she felt his erection grow. Harry began to become impatient with his own idea of suspense. He moved his mouth down to her stomach and reached the edge of her underwear. As he slid them down her legs, she bit her bottom lip and gripped the blanket. She couldn't stand it, she had to have him.

She grabbed his hands and brought to her breasts. He then put one hand under her and undid her bra. She flung it across the room and looked him in the eyes. The eyes that had seen so much hate, were now filled with love, longing and concern. He saw in her eyes worry and love. Ginny nodded for him to go on.

As Harry slowly pushed inside her and broke her barrier, she let out a single tear. It hurt so bad but was quickly replaced by pleasure. They had both waited forever to hold each other this way. Harry began moving in and out of her slowly as not to hurt her too much, then fast until they both reached their climaxes. Ginny gasped and bit her lip as he released and Harry moaned as he felt her release.

As they lay, asleep in each other's arms, that night, something was happening that would change their lives forever

A/N: hope you like the chapter! I thought it was at least a little better and a little longer!Herm


End file.
